


【XS】Today

by niansi_yonchan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niansi_yonchan/pseuds/niansi_yonchan





	【XS】Today

你如狂风暴雨将我席卷吞噬。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

被帷幕遮挡的大床上，交缠在一起的两具身体若隐若现，银丝般美丽的长发不规则的搭在雪白的肌肤上，时不时传来诱人的呻吟让整个房间仿佛被色气的荷尔蒙布满。

——是谁先挑起这欲望的星火？ 

Squalo怎么可能还知道这种事，他不记得他们是怎样滚到床上来的，不记得Xanxus那张带着情欲的脸和顺着轮廓滑下的汗滴，也不记得对方在他耳边低喃了句什么。甚至从没想过自己会和这个如同雄狮一般的男人点燃情欲。

他现在唯一能确定的就只剩下自己快疯了。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

离代理战也有一段时间了，Vaira一如既往，每时每刻都像在玩生存游戏。

突然破墙而来的愤怒之炎即将破坏更多的地方，而Varia的干部们早就习以为常，Lus拿着锅铲向后扯了一步成功躲开，Bel轻松躲过后并向Fran扔几把小刀，而愤怒之炎从Fran身体穿过他却毫发无伤，Levi一边嚷嚷着boss射我一边还是在躲着这可怕的怒火。

有些时候Squalo甚至想这就把Xanxus当场了结。

透过那堵被破坏的体无完肤的墙壁，暴君嚣张的躺在那张华丽的沙发上，垂下的左手拿着的枪好像还酝酿着随时会迸发的怒焰，而后那只手缓缓抬起，指向Squalo。

暗红的双瞳如同锁定了猎物一般，犀利到令人发寒。

Squalo从来不曾惧怕过，无论什么，所以他跨过残垣断壁，到达他的信仰面前。

然后他听见身后传来的爆炸声——有人突袭Varia！

但是他却被Xanxus一把扯住头发往远处拉。

是Xanxus的房间，Squalo很熟悉。

被蹂躏的长发有些凌乱，Squalo想说什么却突然被Xanxus一把按倒在了地上。被居高临下的俯视着的这种压迫感伴随着对方野兽般的气息将他全部包围，凌冽的双眸将他牢牢的困住，这不同于以往的凌虐，身体的反应是他身为杀手的本能。

Xanxus的脖颈处被他划出一道浅浅的伤口——在对方在仅有的范围内躲开后。

红色的液体顺着Xanxus的脖颈缓缓流下，染红了他的领口，也滴在了Squalo的胸口，就像绽开了的血色玫瑰。

傲慢的鲛如同被拔了利齿突然愣住了，伤口仿佛连在了他的身上，让他感觉到了阵痛。

然而Xanxus并没有因为这样而恼怒，也或许只是在隐忍。

可是伤口却不会因此愈合。

Xanxus坐到床沿翘着腿。

“舔。”

Squalo几乎以为自己的听力出了问题，但是在看见暴君突然张狂的笑容后又确信了自己所听。但是——舔？

站着的Sqaulo比坐着的Xanxus要高一些，只有稍微蹲着点儿才能看到那个自己造成的伤口。

他伸手触碰到了伤口，指尖便被鲜血染上了如同其主人一般的颜色。

可能是Squalo的抵触触碰到了怒火，Xanxus提高了些分贝。

“给老子舔！！”

双手突然被Xanxus抓住，Squalo重心不稳向前栽去便整个人都撞进了Xanxus的怀里。

——哪里出了问题？

没有人拒绝，就这么顺势拥抱在了一起，交换着充满了占有欲的吻。也不知是谁先将衣物褪去，发泄着情欲。两具带着不同伤痕的身体在此时如同催情剂一般更加刺激着已经混乱的大脑。

 

——————————————————————————————

等Squalo醒来也不知道什么时候了，落地窗被帘布遮的死死的，透不进一丝光芒。

一身的酸痛让他清楚的意识到他和Xanxus做爱了。

“Varia总部被人突袭，作战队长却和Boss厮混，前辈，这是世风日下吧，世风日下！”

“嘻嘻嘻~这次我赞同哦~”

“...为什么Boss！为什么！”

“嘘~你们小声点不要吵到小Squ~”

“话说回来都是me的功劳好不好，才没有让别人找到这个非常可疑的房间啦。”

“明明是王子提醒你的好吧！”

“嘁。”

“死！青！蛙！”

“Boss！！！呜呜呜！”

“mo~小squ都要被你们吵醒，嘘，嘘安静点！”

......

作战队长现在想出去将这个该死的暗杀部队解散，然后全部杀光！

“Boss！”

听见外面整齐的口号，Squalo四周环视没找到衣服便立刻把自己埋进被子里蜷了起来。

熟悉的脚步声，离自己越来越近。感觉有人坐到了床沿，就这么坐了会儿，Squalo感觉对方整个人压了上来，隔着被子，在他耳旁补上了他昨晚没有听清的话。

“不准死。”

成熟的嗓音夹杂着一丝性感，直接钻入了心脏。

真是个混蛋Boss。

 

————————————

Xanxus做了一个梦，梦到了代理战，全员死亡无一幸免。

Squalo的尸体就在他的旁边，闭上的双眼再也不会睁开，长发浸满了血渍，凌乱的散开，仿佛最初的誓言也像玩笑。他想拿枪轰他起来，却发现自己被困在那个冰封了他八年的地方，而Squalo无精打采的站在聚会的角落，再也没有抬头看到他。

突如其来的愤怒将他从睡梦中惊醒，又正好感觉到周遭的异动，举起枪便朝异动处发射。

灰烟散去，月光下有什么看起来闪耀无比，直击他的心脏。

 

THE END.


End file.
